Our Found Future
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: A story of life; love; betrayal; and loss. After the time machine explosion, Claire survives. They have their whole life's ahead of them, but will it all prove too much? HIATUS! Sorry. x
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Professor Layton and all credit goes to Level-5; I make no profit by making this work of fiction and should be used for entertainment purposes only. The events of this story contains spoilers for Spectre's Call/Last Specter, The Curious Village and Lost/Unwound Future. I would also like to mention that none of the evidence given in this fanfiction should be used as evidence in any of the games.**_

* * *

Our Found Future

Prologue

* * *

_In one way or another, this was how it all started._

_There had been other stories- that goes for saying without a doubt. In fact, there had been many other stories. Some rather ordinary and dull, whilst some extraordinary and thrilling. Though none of these other stories have barely any relevance whatsoever to the more important story; this story._

_Supposedly, there could be many ways for this story to start. In fact, there was. You could start many years before, however you could also begin this story several tears later. But that wouldn't work. You see, to understand almost every part of this story, you need to hear it from this point exactly and onwards. Of course, you could hear the story from before this beginning, but really, nothing that happened before that bears any relevance._

_Ironically, this story has many starts, but it only has one end. Only, you shan't be hearing about that yet. What is the point of beginning a story with the end? Then I may as well not tell you the story at all._

_The story you are about to hear is indeed a long one; the story of life; the story of love; the story of loss; and the story of discovery._

_And now, the story shall begin._

X-X-X-X-

Claire and Hershel had been together a long time- much longer than any other relationship that began in University did. They'd met much like any other young couple tended to, or at least how they seemed to always meet in films. Though it was an ironic and stereotypical first meeting, it too was a pleasant one. Though you couldn't be sure whether they both would of said that at the time.

Since the start of this story isn't that interesting, I won't spend too much time dwelling on it, and neither should you- especially since the rest of the story is much more interesting. However, I suppose you need to know how these two people at least came to know each other. Although you don't need to know the entire details, it may help you believe this to be a true story, because believe me, this story is the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

Anyway, both Claire and Hershel were students in Gressenheller University. It was a rather good University, not quite the best in Britain, but it had a high reputation and many students left there with seconds and firsts in their degrees ready to move on to new chapters in their lifes. Now, a new chapter in their life's had only just begun when Claire and Hershel met, and of course, that unravelled an entire new chapter- a new story in fact.

It was the first term, of their first year at Gressenheller University, meaning both where still incredibly nervous and slightly unsure with what would happen in their lives. Claire, a physics student, was making her way out of the University's extremely large library, with a pile of two-hundred paged books in her hands. As she made her way out of the library to go back up to her dormitory- which she shared with a music student, Brenda- she used her back to push open the door so she could get through. It was just then, when she suddenly lost her balance and all the books fell out of her hands, tumbling to the ground.

I suppose you could say that it was fate, because just as Claire groaned and bent down to pick all the books up (continuously dropping them again and again) another student, Hershel Layton, was making his way towards the library. Coming across the young woman, who must have been his age, who seemed to be struggling immensely with picking up several books that were big enough to be encyclopaedias, he cleared his throat. Jumping up in surprise- and dropping more books in the process- their eyes met and they gazed upon each other.

Claire stared at the man before her, wondering if he were about to yell at her for not. Though he had a kind face and a slightly concerned- yet awkward- expression on his face, she wasn't exactly sure. She'd known University wouldn't be quite the exciting journey that others said it was, and she'd soon discovered that many students weren't the best-mannered of people she could imagine. This man, however, looked like he could be different. He was rather tall and thin, with a few strands of chocolate brown hair poking out of a red cap, that matched his red waistcoat. Beneath it, he wore a white collared shit and black trousers.

"Oh, I... I'm sorry," Claire stammered.

"It's not a problem," he replied, bowing his head down, as if it were a calming gesture, "Here. Let me help."

Before Claire could respond to decline or accept his offer, the man bent down and gathered up half of the books, in his arms. With only two books in her own hands, she gestured for this man, whoever he was, to drop some- if not all- of the books that he was carrying, onto her own pile. However, he simply shook his head.

"No, no," he said, "A gentleman always helps a lady in need."

It was a phrase the man often used, however, no one was exactly sure where it had came from. His Father had always been a polite man and always respected women, as had his friends and other relatives. However, none had ever taught him how to behave around women; he just seemed to observe everything for himself.

Though he'd never shown any interest in women before, he couldn't help stop a certain thought running through his mind, as his eyes fell upon the smile of the woman in front of him. Her hair was auburn, a hair colour that he'd always approved off, and it seemed to shimmer a golden bronze as the light streamed upon the waves. Her eyes were blue, and although they were framed by a pair of glasses, they seemed to only outline her eyes more and increase their beauty.

"Thank you," she grinned. Her smile astounded the man, as her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I assure you, it's not a problem," he nodded, "Where were you headed? I'll help you carry these books to your destination."

"My dorm. Honestly, I'm fine, you don't have to help me..."

"No, no, I insist. Where's your dormitory?"

"Claire hesitated for a split second before replying. "Building four, floor two, flat six B."

"Then that's where we'll go."

They made their way across the campus in silence, neither sure what to say to each other. Although the man was in his first term at the university- as was Claire- and was occupying a building on the other side of the campus, he knew perfectly well where the building was. Mainly, since his room-mate, and best friend, Clark Triton, had been seeing a woman named Brenda, he believed, who lived in building four and had met Clark outside there many times.

Once they arrived outside the red-headed woman's dormitory, they stopped outside.

"Thank you," the physics student smiled.

"No need to thank me Miss. Doing good deeds is what a gentleman does," the man smiled back.

A soft radiant glow bloomed across the woman's face. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know your name," she inquired.

"It's Hershel. Hershel Layton," he replied, "May I ask your name?"

"Claire. Claire Foley," she introduced herself.

"Well, Claire, it was nice to meet you." Hershel bowed his head.

And just like that, they had found their future.

* * *

**AN: If you haven't noticed/weren't on fanfiction earlier in the year, this is a repost of a fic that was up in the Summer **_What If? ._ **Anyway, this version should be a lot better. :D **

**Reviews are highly appreciated! :D x**


	2. Chapter One

Our Found Future

Chapter One

* * *

_Although they'd found their future, that didn't mean they would always be safe. In fact, there were many times that either were nearly torn away from the other. Sometimes, it was because of betrayal, but others it was an entirely different matter completely; something that neither could control. However, these two were lucky, and though they were nearly separated, they fought hard and kept the other safe, by their side. _

Eight years later, Claire and Hershel were still happily together. Though they weren't yet married, they were living in the same flat together, in a building with a reasonable rent. Of course, there's no doubt that they didn't struggle from time to time; they did. Whether it was financial issues, or a difficulty in their relationship, they seemed to stitch it back together like it was a torn tablecloth and move on, as if the tablecloth had never been broken in the first place. And there was no evidence to suggest that it ever had.

Though they were older and had matured in some ways, they were still the same to each other. Hershel had received a first in his archaeology degree and had gone on to do a masters degree, which he'd received a second in. Now, two years after that, he had just received a professorship and had only recently been recruited by Gressenheller University, to serve as a professor in the same university that he had been taught at. In fact, that day was his first day as a professor.

On the other hand, Claire had received a first in her physics degree and after graduating, had gotten a job as a scientist at Gressenheller's University of Science, working as a lab assistant for two men, Bill Hawks and Dimitri Allen. Until receiving his job as a professor, it was Claire's job that had been paying the bills. Obviously, many had found this strange and abnormal.

It went without saying that Hershel felt incredibly bad for not being able to support his sweetheart, but there was nothing either could do about it. Claire didn't mind anyway; she felt that if they didn't go by the same stereotypes that other couples did, it made them a stronger couple. However, they were definitely a strong couple in their own right.

It was early in the morning of the first day of Hershel's job as a professor, when Claire came into the front (and only, other than the bedroom and bathroom) room of the flat with a tall, rectangular box in her hands. The box was wrapped in a blue wrapping, which was kept tightly in place by a violet ribbon. She placed it down on the table in front of Hershel, who was finishing his morning cup of tea.

"_Here you go," _the redhead smiled.

"_What's this now?"_ Hershel asked, placing his teacup now.

"_Open it and see!"_ Claire exclaimed eagerly. Taking a seat on the chair next to Hershel.

Standing up, Hershel undid the bow carefully, before unfolding the paper neatly; there wasn't a single tear. He removed the top half of the box and in front of him, was a top hat. It was a deep brown colour- nearly black- with an orange ribbon around the brim of the hat.

"_A hat?" _Hershel questioned.

"_For the newly appointed professor," _Claire beamed, "_Congratulations!" _

"_Thank you," _Hershel replied, in thanks, smiling down at the woman he loved.

Claire stood up and pushed Hershel back into the chair. "_You're a fully fledged member of the academic community now," _Claire told him, a small giggle in her voice, _"So you've got to look the part." _Reachingfor the red cap that Hershel was still wearing- even after eight years- she removed it and placed it on the table delicately. Then, she placed the top hat on top of his head. _"Very dashing, Hershel. The picture of a true gentleman."_

Claire looked him up and down, before smiling once again. As she'd suspected, the top hat suited him very well.

"_A true gentleman? Hmm..." _Hershel murmured. He was about to take it off and put his red cap back on, but quickly, Claire stopped him.

"_No, leave it on!" _she protested, _"It suits you. It really does. So no taking it off." _After a quick giggle, Claire glanced at the clock that her grandmother had left to her in her will, to check the time, _"Oh, look at the time! I didn't realise how late it was. I have to go to the lab; we're running a very important experiment today." _Reaching over to the bookshelf in the corner, Claire removed her white lab coat, which was hanging over the top of it. She gave it a gentle tug, to release it from the door (which it was kept hooked over, to stop it falling down) but not tear the weak material, before pulling it over her dark green blouse. _"Let's continue this celebration over dinner tonight. Oh, and promise me you'll wear the hat. It suits you, it really does. It's not your usual style, but keep an open mind. After all, isn't that what a gentleman does?" _

Claire picked up the blue bag that sat beside the front door, that led to the landing, before grinning yet again, and making her way out of the door.

Once the door was shut behind her, and Hershel had seen her small figure run down the pavement towards the Science University, out of the window, he smiled to himself and pulled the hat down further, so it sat firmly and obediently on his head. Then, he got up and went over to the bedroom the two shared. After rummaging through his bedside drawer, he found what he was looking for.

A little black box, coated in a soft velvet. Opening it up, a glimmer of the room's light shone upon a diamond. A diamond ring.

Of course, there'd be no way that he'd be able to afford it without his new job; which was why he hadn't proposed before. Now, that he was receiving a larger income than his partner, he would finally be able to ask the question that he'd wanted to for so long.

"Dinner... Tonight... It'll be perfect..."

-X-

Claire stepped into the Science Laboratory feeling a mix of emotions. Obviously, she was nervous. Though it was a good nervous. Just like there was a good scared; a new journey. And that led on to excitement- something she was becoming giddy with. After all, if everything ran smoothly, this would be one of the biggest- if not the biggest- leap in Science mankind would ever take. No one had ever even attempted this before, and only a few even thought it to be in the realms of possibility.

On top of that, Claire was feeling one other thing; fear. The fear was buried deeply, so deep that it was hidden from even herself. Even if she were to dig deep, she wouldn't find even an ounce of fear. The redhead had promised herself that she wouldn't be scared and in that moment, that promise felt like it had made its biggest impact- even though it was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning, Claire," a man standing in the corner of the Laboratory greeted. His name was Bill Hawks and had a PhD in Physics. He was a couple of decades older than Claire, but with wrinkles that suggested it were longer. His blonde hair was greying and his clothes were from an age that Claire couldn't remember; a burgundy jacket, with a green tie.

"Good morning, Bill," Claire greeted, nodding her head before making her way over to where he stood.

The Laboratory wasn't the biggest, but then again, they didn't have the largest fund in the university. At first glance, it didn't appear to be a scientific laboratory, because- if we are to be literal here- it wasn't. It was the experiments room. The real lab, had a large counter-top that spread itself halfway across the room, with several large whiteboards for jotting down calculations. This room looked just like an empty living room, with only one thing- other than the two scientists- occupying the room.

And that was what they were going to experiment on; the time machine.

It was a big sphere that seemed to flatten itself out at the top, like a witch's cauldron. The machine was made out of a bronze metal, with the nails neatly keeping the material together. There was a door which could be opened by turning a wheel, that looked like one on a ship, and another metal box connected to the machine with many wires. On top of the box, was a selection of levers, buttons and one screen with waves pulsing through.

"So, are you ready?" Bill asked, as they walked over to the machine in awe.

"I have had a lot of time to prepare myself, so it would be absurd not to be ready now," Claire told him, "However, by the looks of things, I still have a few minutes to prepare myself. After all, Dimitri isn't here yet."

"No, he isn't," Bill replied, "Strangely. He's a very punctual man."

"Yes," Claire concurred, quietly.

"Which is why I think we should go ahead without him," Bill went on, "If he's slept late or decided to take an unexpected detour, then it's by his own fault that he should miss out."

"But..." Claire suddenly seemed lost for words. "But Dimitri helped build this machine. He paid a large part in the time machine's completion. Why should he miss out?"

"Forgive me, Miss Foley, but it appears that you too, didn't arrive on time," the elder scientist pointed out, bluntly, "If I could've, I would've gone on without you. Everyone has a responsibility and the world simply can not stop if they decide to."

"I see," Claire nodded, sheepishly, "So, shall we begin?"

"We shall," Bill nodded, gesturing for Claire to go over to the machine.

The redhead did as instructed and stood by the closed door. Grunting at its stiff lock, Hawks pulled the wheel around and the door opened. With a final breath, Claire stepped inside. And it was then, that the fear was unearthed and revealed to Claire.

This was a giant leap in Science and possibly one that the world wasn't ready for. After all, space hadn't even be conquered yet, how could the one thing that had always eluded mankind be understood with one step as simple as this. Claire had known that all along, but it was only now that she realised it. And it was also only then that she realised how unprepared she was.

But it was too late.

Only five seconds after the doors had closed, Claire felt the ground beneath her vibrate and several puffs of smoke were pushed into her face. As she began to feel claustrophobic, Claire wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to receive some comfort. The suffocating chokes from the machine were now being passed onto the redhead. A metallic whir hummed throughout the machine and it began to shake more.

Then suddenly it all stopped, without a single warning; it didn't fade or begin to subside, it had just been there and then it hadn't. But before Claire had even noticed this, she found herself in nothing.

* * *

**AN: Just to let you know, the speech direct from the games is in _italics. _  
**


	3. Chapter Two

Our Found Future

Chapter Two

* * *

_We never know how much we have, until we become so close to losing it, or even worse, losing that thing completely. And if you lose that one thing that means so much, then you too, begin to lose yourself. _

Hershel wasn't due at the University for another half an hour, but he left all the same. The walk was only a few minutes, but seen as he felt the need to stretch his legs and have a good think about things, he decided to take the longer route, meaning that he would arrive at the University just in time. He knew that some days, he would have to arrive at work a lot earlier and that being a Professor would be a very tiring job, which only convinced him more to go out for a walk, so he could make the most of the free time he had.

And, so, he took his coat from the coat-hanger, that stood in the hallway of his flat, before taking off, towards the University.

The streets of London were unusually quiet. That was until a series of vehicles, such as ambulances, fire engines and police cars dashed past, the sirens wailing throughout the streets. Hershel thought nothing much of it, assuming there'd just been a car accident or something similar. Strangely enough though, the vehicles went in the same direction that Hershel would be going.

After several corners, with the blaring sirens reassuring an incident wasn't far away, Hershel found that the incident was a lot more severe than he'd first imagined.

The streets were full of rubble, stones and ash. Across the rims of the streets, where buildings used to stand, there was now only remainders. Hershel was certain the buildings used to be taller than this and of course, this thoughts being proved correct, when he noticed that a whole floor was visible and without a roof over it. Back on the ground, the emergency services had come to a stop and were now hurrying about, assisting those still alive but injured. The firemen were trying to put out the dancing flames that surrounded the buildings and possibly those still breathing. Glancing up again at the building that was now in ruins, Hershel saw a grey swarm of ashes floating upwards, hiding the sky.

It was then that Hershel realised where he was, The Science University. Where Claire worked.

He was thrown into the verge of panic and denial at the same time. He knew Claire had gone to work that morning, but surely she couldn't have been caught up in this? Not Claire, not _his _Claire. No, no... She couldn't have been. He was certain of it. But, he also knew that there was every chance that she had been in the building. After all, she'd been running late for work and would have rushed in immediately. By the looks of things, the event was also recent. It couldn't have happened over an hour ago and that was when Claire would have arrived at the University.

Through the mix of his doubts, Hershel spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Two paramedics were carrying a stretcher between them. Beneath a series of blankets, the shape of a body was visible through and just at the end of the sheets, which was what Hershel noticed, was the uncanny resemblance of Claire's red hair.

Again, he felt the mix of panic and denial. Claire wasn't the only woman in the world with red hair, so the colour of her hair was no hard evidence to go on at all. But red hair was not one of the most common of hair and on top of that, not many women worked in the University. But, no! That _wasn't _Claire! It _couldn't _be!

But once Hershel saw a weary looking man, who he knew as Claire's employer, Dimitri Allen (they'd met several times at work parties and such), standing besides the stretcher, he knew that it was Claire. It had been obvious to Hershel every time the two met that Dimitri had strong feelings for Claire. Even for Hershel, who was not as clear on relationships as some people, it was as clear as crystal to him that Dimitri had feelings that were stronger than friendship, towards the woman. Being a gentlemen and having trust in Claire, were both the main contributes to the reason as to why Hershel didn't say. After all, what was the point? Claire wouldn't betray him.

However, seeing Dimitri there made Hershel feel some remorse. Claire was his lady. Not in the context that she belonged to him, but they were together. Dimitri was just someone Claire knew. Seen as Claire barely spoke about either of her employers- or even her work- Hershel doubted that she even thought of Dimitri as a friend. Even so, he didn't want Dimitri anywhere near her in... In that state she was currently in.

Jumping over several lumps of rock and sprinting over towards where the stretcher was now being loaded into an ambulance.

"Hershel," Dimitri said, seeming astounded that the man had arrived at the scene.

"Is that Claire?" Hershel demanded.

Dimitri hesitated, before nodded gravely and guiltily. "I... She was at the heart of the explosion- it was one of the experiments that we were doing," Dimitri explained.

"Is she alive?" Hershel asked, not a hundred percent sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes. Just."

"Do you know her?" one of the paramedics asked Hershel, gesturing towards the stretcher.

"Yes, she's my partner," he answered quickly, "Can I come with her?"

"Afraid not. In this condition, we're not allowed to bring others along," the paramedic replied, " My suggestion, is that you drive down to the hospital."

"Which hospital?" Hershel asked.

"Gressenheller Central," the paramedic replied, "Her name's Claire Foley, right?"

"Yes," Hershel nodded, "Thank you."

-X-

Hershel arrived at the hospital twenty-five minutes later. He'd ran all the way back to the flat and then taken the car to the hospital, possibly going over the speed limit- he didn't care. Once he'd arrived, he ran into the reception asking where they'd taken Claire. As her records said he was family, or close enough, anyway, the receptionist had told him the state Claire was in.

And it was not good. Claire had several injuries, including a broken leg and wrist. Her skull had been cracked and shoulder dislocated (though that had already been dealt with). She was currently in surgery, to fix internal bleeding in her stomach.

All Hershel could do, was wait.

He didn't wait particularly long, but it seemed like years. Years that turned into decades. Decades that turned into centuries. Centuries that turned into millenniums. And that age soon became so long, that it turned into forever. An eternity of worry, fear and prayer.

Until finally, a nurse in blue scrubs came into the waiting room and called his name. But even then, he had to walk over to her to hear the news. Walking, normally a simple and easy task, but that time, it was the most daunting thing Hershel had ever experienced. His head was swimming and legs were going numb. But when he finally reached the Nurse, the news he heard seemed to make all the effort he'd made to hear it, worth it.

"Miss Foley's doing extremely well, Mr Layton," the Nurse told him, "She's clearly very strong; not many could have survived that."

"So, she'll be okay?" Hershel asked, desperately.

The Nurse answered with a reassuring smile. "Of course. She should come around sometime soon. Would you like to see her?"

Hershel nodded, a strong sense of relief coming over him and the Nurse led him along a corridor. Once they arrived at the ward Claire was in, the Nurse opened the door, gesturing for Hershel to go inside. He gave her a grateful nod, before making his way into the small, white room.

In the middle of the room, was a bed with a woman on top. Though her eyes were shut, her glasses were missing, a neck brace was around her neck and blood had spread over the forehead and trickled down her cheek and now dried, it was definitely her. It was definitely Claire. Unmistakably.

"C...Claire," Hershel breathed.

Slowly, he made his way over to the bed, then sat beside it on a chair that stood by the bed. He took her limp hand in his and lifted it up, kissing it lightly.

Suddenly, Claire's eyes flickered open, slightly. "Her... Hershel?" she muttered.

"I'm here, Claire," he whispered, with tears in his eyes, "I'm here."

* * *

**AN: Look at me, being lovely and updating. :D And now I'm going to be NOT so lovely and am going to say updates are going to become harder since I have show rehearsals nearly EVERY DAY this week, so I may not be able to update. But I should try. **

**Oh, and if you like this, be sure to check out my other PL stories- the two I'm ****currently working on are **_What've You Done?! _**And **_Lillyesque. What've You Done?! _**Is only one chapter through and you only need to read the last couple of chapters- or a few ones at random- of **_Lillyesque _**for it to make sense, so it would mean a lot if you if you guys were lovely enough to check them out. :)**

**And thank you to **_The Mocking J, ClaireLayton _**and **_'guest' _**for reviewing. **


	4. Chapter Three

Our Found Future

Chapter Three

* * *

_Some of us are lucky, some of us find those who can help us through the hardest of times. However, not everyone can be as fortunate as others. Some do not have those to lean on when they need it most. In fact, they may have no one at all. _

Hershel sat in the bedroom of the flat thoughtfully, with the top hat that Claire had given him that day which he dreaded to think about. Every second of the day, Claire was on his mind. Luckily, she'd made an extraordinary recovery- beyond any of the Doctors expectations. But knowing how close Claire had come to death had made Hershel contemplate many things.

Firstly, the chances. Really, what were the chances of Claire being involved in the incident. Dimitri had said that it was an experiment they were doing, but Hershel- surprisingly- knew that both the Scientists, Bill Hawks in particular, would go ahead with the experiment whether Claire had arrived at work or not. Maybe, if Hershel had gone ahead with the proposal the morning of the incident, as he'd first planned, then maybe this would never of happened. Maybe they'd now be engaged, both healthy. Of course, Hershel couldn't exactly complain, since Claire was going to be fine. However, it would have saved her from physical pain and him from the mental pain.

Secondly, life was many things. Amongst amazing, thrilling and beautiful, it was also precious and vulnerable. In some way or another, Hershel had always known that one little thing could be the cause of a life-ending event. Any man, woman or child could walk down the street and get run over by a speeding vehicle. This was the way of life today and although incidents like that happened frequently, people decided to dwell on the person rather than their death. Of course, this was normal and Hershel knew that if Claire hadn't of been so lucky, he wouldn't have realised how precious life really was.

Finally, it had made him realise how much he really did love Claire. In some way or another, this had been a reality check; he'd been given a glimpse of life without her and hadn't known how to cope. Just knowing that there was a chance that he would be left in the world without her, had driven him crazy. And if there wasn't that glimmer of hope that was Claire's survival, then it would have tipped him over the edge- and quite literally too.

Realising all these things had made Hershel feel a series of emotions. Well, in fact, every emotion. From curiosity, to relief. From luckiness, to remorse. From guilt, to love. From worry, to gladness. Really, at some point or another.

But one of the things that had even made Hershel wonder why he felt it, certainly would make anyone question it. Curiosity. And that was for one reason; everyone had been certain that the news explosion at the Science University, would spread across the country just like the fire had across the building and the surrounding flats. But it hadn't. In fact, it had only made one column in the local newspaper, _**The Gressenheller Weekly, **_and that was it. No one outside of Gressenheller was aware of such an incident at all, which really had piqued Hershel's curiosity.

Remembering this, Hershel stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresser, where on top, was a scrap of paper, which read the only information about the explosion the media printed. Picking it up, Hershel read it for perhaps the hundredth time in the past six weeks.

_**Devastation struck the South end of Gressenheller yesterday morning, when an experiment at The Science University went incredibly wrong. A trio of scientists (whose names are not known) had been working on a secret hypothesis, even unknown to their family and friends, and were going to put their theory to the test, when things went terribly wrong and the building and those that surrounded it were thrown into utter chaos. **_

_**Few survived the blast and stories of heroic moments have been circling through the streets, however, we should all remember those who were lost in the blaze. A couple, Frank (33) and Anita Robinson (26), who lived in the block of apartments adjacent to the University, when the blaze attacked, lost their lifes. Though their son, Clive Robinson (8 years old) survived whilst playing outside the building, thanks to the help of one of the surviving scientists, he- among many other children- have now been sent into care. **_

_**In total, it has been stated that thirty-eight people have perished in the fire and its effects and nearly a hundred and fifty being injured. **_

Hershel put the article down; there was no point in reading anymore. Though he was rather curious and confused at this predicament, it had grown to the point that Hershel had grown not to care, which really was rare. After all, Claire was going to be all right, and that was what mattered. Besides, not everyone had been as lucky and at that moment in time, he was feeling too mentally drained for remorse, guilt or empathy to be added to his emotions.

Instead, he picked something else up from the dresser. The velvet box, with the diamond ring inside. For a few seconds, he just stood and stared at it. Whilst looking at the sparkling diamond that shined in the light, he could see the future. Claire's and his future. Though he didn't know what it would entail, he knew that it would be full of the good. The hard was almost over and then, it wouldn't come back. If they could beat it, then surely nothing would ever trouble them again?

A sudden, high-pitched call from the kitchen broke his thoughts and he put the ring in its box down, as he realised the telephone was ringing. He made his way down the hallway, before coming to the cream coloured telephone and putting it to his ear.

"Hello, Professor Layton speaking," Hershel said down the phone. Calling himself 'Professor' had been quite hard to get used to. Which was even stranger since he'd had a lot more than his title to consider. However, after being referred to 'Professor Layton' instead of 'Hershel' or 'Mr Layton' many times a day, he'd discovered that he was quite fond of the new title.

"Hello? This is Doctor Grandley from Gressenheller Central Hospital," a voice down the phone said, "I believe you're the closest kin to Ms Claire Foley?"

"Yes," Hershel replied, a sense of panic verging through him like a lightning bolt, "Is there a problem?"

"No, no, not at all!" the Doctor replied, seeming quite cheerful, which eased Hershel a considerate amount, "In fact, it looks like Ms Foley shall be able to return home- tomorrow in fact."

Hershel breathed a sigh of relief. He really had been lucky. They both had, but of course, neither could do it without each other.

* * *

**AN: First of all, I am SOOOO sorry about the very late update! You can have a go at me if you want, since my excuse is my internet hasn't exactly been working, because I messed about a bit with the network and stuff... Whoops! **

**Second of all, I am very sorry about the terrible newspaper report. I can write persuasive, I can write imaginative (I think- only you guys can tell me that! :P) but I can NOT write informative! D: So, sorry...**

**Thirdly and finally, The Professor shall not be beaten up and left in hospital for a month, simply because, the reason he was researching the fire, was because he wanted to find out the true reason Claire died. But now, she hasn't died (YAY!) so I doubt he'd be pressurized about finding out the truth, since he knows he can just ask her when she's out of hospital. **

**If you have any advise/complaints/general comments feel VERY welcome to share! :D **


	5. Chapter Four

Our Found Future

Chapter Four

* * *

_Through every action, there is a consequence. It may not effect you directly, but in some way or another, everything we do- every step we take and everything we say- could change the course of someone's life. It could give them a different career, save them from a life on the streets. Maybe even changing the course of the future. _

That morning, nothing at all mattered to Hershel except for the fact, that Claire was coming home. It didn't matter that the shower wouldn't run hot water. Nor did it matter that he couldn't have his morning tea, because there wasn't any milk. It didn't matter that there was plenty of washing and cleaning that needed to be done- though Hershel was sure he'd regret that later.

All that mattered, was that Claire was going to be all right. And within a few minutes, he'd be off to the hospital, to pick her up and take her back home. Then, things would be able to return back to normal.

Though it had only been several weeks since the incident at the Science University, to Hershel, it felt like it had been several years. Each day had been the same. He would get out of the empty bed, from a sleepless night, stumble down to the kitchen and eat what breakfast he could manage, before making his way to the University. He'd trudge through the lectures and classes slowly, paying more attention to the clock than the students and once they were over, he'd mark his students' papers, without reading them thoroughly and only just skimming them for the major detail. Then, once the clock in his office approached three o'clock, he'd jump up from his chair, grab his coat and make his way swiftly to his red car, where he'd drive to the hospital, in time for the visiting hour.

It seemed unfair that out of the twenty-four hours in a day, he could only spend one of them with Claire. Even so, he would spend the other twenty-three thinking about her and praying that she'd be okay (even though he wasn't a man of religion). However, when he arrived at the hospital to see Claire, his thoughts were revived and relieved when he saw how happy he was. Though he wasn't a doctor, he could still see the progress Claire was making was magnificent. Each day, there was more colour in her cheeks, she seemed to have more energy and the sparkle in her eyes had reappeared vibrantly.

Hershel knew that if Claire wouldn't have gotten better this quickly- or at all- he wouldn't have had the strength to get through each day. He didn't even want to contemplate how things would have turned out if Claire hadn't of been so lucky. After all, now that Claire was coming home, there truly was no point.

As Hershel settled the top hat on, just as he had done everyday in the past six weeks- Claire seemed to be happy when she saw him wearing it- and took his jacket, before slipping his jacket over his arms and making his way out of the apartment door. He hurried down the stairs, to the bottom of the building, before nearly slamming the front door behind him in his desperation. Once he was in his car, he drove towards Gressenheller's hospital, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, irritably.

He sped through the traffic, trying his hardest to keep to the speed limit, before finally reaching the hospital.

Quickly, he stepped out of the car and walked amongst several crowds of people, towards the entrance. Glancing around, he could see that several of the people entering or exiting the hospital, that they were sick. Pale faces, fleshy burns and limps were all the evidence he needed to know that he was the only one going into the hospital for a good reason. He felt pitiful for them, yet he found himself avoiding thinking about him, strangely.

He had always felt for others, but in this case, he didn't find himself not wanting to. Nor was he avoiding the pity because he didn't care, but because he didn't want to be reminded of how things could have been- even though none of the patients there were anywhere near as serious as Claire's injuries had been. Neither did he want to be saddened. He had spent the past six weeks miserable and grieving. Now, he finally had the chance to leave the past month and a half behind him and Claire and him would be able to start all over.

The thought of where they could have been by then if Claire hadn't have been injured so severely in the explosion had been plaguing him everyday. Just the thought of the ring sitting there, when it should have been put to use was enough for him to grit his teeth, in frustration.

He knew he'd have to ask the question as soon as he had the chance.

-X-

Claire was home.

It was as if a huge weight sinking down on Hershel's shoulders had finally been lifted. Now, everything seemed to be making sense. Everything, was finally back on track, which was just how they both wanted it to be.

Obviously, Claire wasn't completely better. No one at all would be able to heal completely after coming so close to death, in the space of six weeks. A scar had dug itself to the side of her eye and slightly curled down to her cheek. It was thin, but deep and looked like a tear that was now stuck with the redhead forever. Her leg was also still causing her pain and would be using crutches for at least another fortnight- as well as returning to the hospital every three days for physiotherapy.

To Hershel, it was obvious that Claire still needed rest and plenty of taking care of. As soon as they got home, she headed straight to the sofa and had now spent the last two and a half hours dozing in and out of consciousness. Quickly, Hershel had rung the University explaining that there was no way at all he'd be able to come to work for at least a week. Whilst Claire continued to sleep, he had gone into the bedroom and looked at the ring.

He'd been hoping to take Claire out for dinner that night and propose then, but it was clear that- again- it would have to wait. Besides, he'd waited six weeks. Surely, he could wait another few days?

"That hat really does suit you, Hershel," Claire remarked, sleepily.

Hershel turned around and smiled.

"I hadn't realised you were awake. How are you feeling?" he asked, walking over to the settee.

"I'm better now I'm home," she reassured.

Just as Hershel was just about to sit down beside her, there was a heavy knock at the door, which made them both frown. If anyone ever came to visit, it would be the postman or Clark and Brenda (who they were expecting to visit tomorrow, as were they expecting a visit from Claire's close family) and if so, the knock wouldn't be as violent and loud as it had just been. Claire's eyebrows furrowed. She'd noticed the state of the flat and how much shopping and cleaning needed to be done, but she'd expected Hershel to have at least paid the monthly rent. Still, neither said a thing and Hershel answered the door.

The second Hershel opened the door, three men pushed past appearing in the doorway of the flat. All three of them were bigger than Hershel- height and weight wise- and one was clearly in a higher class than the other two. The one who stood in the middle, who also happened to be the largest, was dressed in a white pinstripe suit and hat. His skin was a deep reddish-purple and he had a black moustache as well as a gold ring pierced to his lip. The other two were still large, but not quite as much as the other man. They were both similar looking and were dressed in baggy jeans and tight, white vest tops. Though both had little hair, one had a blonde quiff and the other had dark brown stubble.

"Oh!" was all Hershel could say, as they barged in, "Can I... Can I help you?"

Immediately, Claire pushed herself up and took hold of her crutches, incase she'd need to stand up.

"Yeah," the middle one grunted. It was hard to tell whether he was just being unpleasant, or whether that was his real voice. "The name's Bostro. We're here to speak to Miss Foley."

"That's me," Claire frowned, using her crutches to get up and stumble over towards the front of the flat, before Hershel could object, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we'd like a word in private if that would be all right with ya', Miss," Bostro sniffed, staring around the flat.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Hershel spoke up, "Claire's only been home from the hospital a matter of hours; she needs rest and..."

"No, it's fine," Claire interrupted, "If we can just step outside..."

"Doesn't really matter, I suppose," Bostro replied, grudgingly, "The boss didn't say it had to be in private, he just said to get the message across."

"And the message is?" Claire questioned.

"Doctor Hawks says that he's glad you're okay and out of hospital. However, Project Indigo-six-seven-three has been terminated. Also, Mr Hawks will not be joining you and Mr Allen back at the University. He wants no questions asked about this. Neither does he want ya' telling a soul, about what happened that day. Nothing about it, to anyone."

"Bill.." Claire muttered, "Why?"

"Doctor Hawks has... Been given a large... opportunity, you may say," Bostro answered, slowly, "An opportunity that may be ruined if you speak about his... work at the University."

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" Hershel demanded, "Are you threatening her?"

"Not at all, Mister," Bostro replied, shaking his head, "We mean no harm, as long as she breathes a word to no one."

"About what?" Hershel asked, frowning.

"Well, that would be telling wouldn't it? And haven't I made my point that if she tells anyone, she may not be as lucky as she was before?" Bostro growled.

"Thank you," Claire said, flatly, "But I'd like it if you left our property now."

"Of course, Miss."

With a sarcastic lower of his head and a gesture to the other two men- who'd stayed silent for the visit- to leave, before they made their way out of the flat. Hershel shut the door behind them, as Claire hobbled back towards the settee.

"What was that about?" Hershel asked her.

Claire shook her head, limply. "Nothing, just... What happened that day... Look, you heard them; I can't say."

"Claire, if it means endangering you, I'm not going to tell anyone. In fact, I have the right to know."

Claire hesitated and thought for a moment. After a moment or two, she nodded. "Okay," she said, "Come and sit down."

With a gracious nod, he made his way over and sat beside her. Once Claire had put down her crutches and adjusted herself in a way that helped to ease the pain in her legs and shoulder, she began.

"We've been working on the same project since I began there," Claire began, "You remember how I've never really spoken about what I do at work? Well, that's because I had to sign a contract. We've been sponsored by agencies to work on... the impossible."

"Which is?"

Claire took a deep breath and lowered her voice, incase the men were still standing outside. "We've been working on... A time machine."

"Right..." Hershel replied, "Who was sponsoring you?"

"I'm only their assistant, Hershel. I barely knew what we were doing for the first six months. It took that long to gain Bill and Dimitri's trust," she replied, "My guess is that we were being sponsored by the government, or the secret service."

"And, so, you were experimenting on time travel...?"

"Yes. It took a lot of work and a lot of tests, but we finally did it. Or so we thought, anyway. We'd tested it on rats and everything had been fine. We were finally ready to go into the stage of human testing, before sending it to the government.

"The plan was that I would be the one to test the time machine. I would go to ten years in the future, to where Bill and Dimitri would, by this time, have built another time machine- you see, there needs to be two portholes connected for it to work. Anyway, then, they would send me back. And then the future us, would tell the government the time machine was ready and give it to them.

"However, it went wrong. The machine over-rid and, well, exploded. It was that which caused the incident, Hershel." At this point, Claire's eyes had been flodde4d with a tsunami of tears, which were now beginning to fall down the face. "It was our fault, Hershel. So many innocent people lost their lives, when I got to live. Yet, it's my fault they're dead. Why, Hershel? Why?"

Soothingly, Hershel reached forward and pulled her close. "You aren't dead, because you don't deserve it," she murmured into her hair, "It wasn't your fault."

And that was all Claire needed.

* * *

**AN: So... Yeah, I'm still here. I'm so sorry! And like I said before, after this chapter, things really should start to get moving. **

**Also, I know Bostro worked for Dimitri and Clive, but about Bostro and the family, I have two theories. One, they were all actors, which is the theory I'll be using for some upcoming fics. And the second theory, they don't care who they work for, they just want the money. So, for this fic, I'll be going with that second theory. **

**Finally, it would be very much appreciated if you left a quick review. :D **

**x**


	6. Chapter Five

Our Found Future

Chapter Five

_Sometimes, the funny thing about life, is that it corrupts your plans or throws them into chaos, simply because although it was the right thing to do, it was the wrong time. And sometimes, no matter how much the plans mean to you, they turn out meaning so much more to you, if you wait until the correct moment. And, sometimes, it's life that knows when the moment is right. _

When Hershel had first decided to propose to Claire, there were three things he wanted.

The first, was that Claire would say yes. In his mind, he couldn't see why Claire would say no. They'd been together for eight years and in that time, hadn't broken up or (to his knowledge) considered it. But the more he thought about it, the more the thought grew on him. After all, Claire had only ever been with Hershel- as had he with her. Did she want to do something more with her life? Meet new people? Or suppose she wasn't ready for that type of commitment. Or worse, what if she did accept and then ended the engagement?

Secondly, was the scene. He didn't want to do it at home, ye, he knew Claire wasn't exactly one for being the centre of attention either. He needed something classy and traditional. After several hours of contemplation, he'd decided on a restaurant. It was nothing out of the ordinary, yet, it was somewhere out in the open. The perfect place to make an announcement.

And , then, finally, he wanted the opportunity to arise soon. Hershel was just about to receive his professorship when he bought the ring (which he had bought with the remainder of his student income) and, so, had decided to propose the evening after the day he'd received the title of a Professor. Even though he hadn't yet received his first pay cheque for his new- and very generous giving- job, even after the ring, he would have just about enough to pay for dinner. And when Claire suggested that they go to dinner, he couldn't believe how easily things were falling into place.

But, that was when his luck had turned around and the explosion had hit.

And after that, it wasn't until nine weeks later, that he was finally given his chance.

"We should go out for dinner tonight," Hershel suggested.

Looking up from her book, Claire looked at Hershel with a slight expression of confusion. The previous day had been the first time she'd been outside since she'd come back home from the hospital- prior the explosion. Although she'd only gone to the shops, since Hershel was out at work (he hadn't wanted to leave, but she'd convinced him she was fine and well enough to stay home on her own) and they'd run out of milk and bread, it was a breakthrough. Especially since only eight days ago, she struggled to get up all together. Of course, Claire wasn't denying her ability to het out; she was desperate for things to return back to normal. It was Hershel who had been almost overprotective of her and now, he was suggesting they go out for dinner that very night!

"Are you... Are you sure?" Claire asked.

"Of course," Hershel replied, "I mean, it was you who said that we should go out to dinner and celebrate my professorship. And, well, after everything that's happened, I think it's time for a celebration."

Claire smiled. "Of course."

"Good," Hershel responded, smiling and standing up, "I'll go and make the reservations, then. Will eight o'clock be all right?"

"Perfect."

-X-

Hershel couldn't describe his feelings as the couple sat in the restaurant down the high street. He had grown so giddy with nerves and excitement (and had still managed to keep the position of a gentleman) that he had begun to think that all of it was a dream. After all, how was it that he, a perfectly ordinary man, had grown so lucky as to have someone as amazing and perfect as Claire, in his life. Whatever had happened, luck had always been on his side, and they'd been reunited. Hershel wasn't a man of religion or superstition, nor did he believe in any type of fate, but he did believe that Claire was the only one for him. And maybe it wasn't luck that kept them falling back to each other, and was only their care for each other.

Opposite him, was Claire and she'd always be next to him. By his side forever more. And he was about to make it so, by asking one question. The most important question he'd ever ask.

After being inside the flat for so long (except for the short trip to the corner shop) Claire had certainly made an effort to look her best. She'd dressed in a red, wiggle skirt, where the hem had been taken in several inches above the bottom of the skirt, to create a fishtail look and had also worn a black blouse, with flared sleeves. She'd let her flame red hair down, and it tousled down her neck, contrasting perfectly with the jet black colour of her blouse. She'd removed her glasses and inserted her contacts, adding more of a glimmer to her eyes as they caught the light. She truly was beautiful.

After they had finished their main course (for Claire a casserole and for himself, a lasagna), Hershel realised it finally was time to ask the question.

Clearing his throat, he wondered where to start. All of a sudden, he began to wish that he had planned a speech of some sort. But looking at Claire, he realised he didn't need to prepare himself for any sort of speech. He simply had to say what he thought when he looked into her blue eyes.

"Claire," he began.

"Yes?"

For a second time he cleared his throat, before reaching into the top pocket of his jacket, and pulling out the black, velvet box. Once his fingers had found the magnetic clasp, he carefully pulled it apart and held the open box out to her. Claire gasped, as her eyes caught the diamond ring.

"These past few months have been hard, well, nearly impossible. I've always known that life would out you would be a difficult thing to get used to, but I'd never actually realised how painful the given situation would actually be, until, well, there was a chance that it could have happened. I realised that without you, Claire, I really am nothing. Claire, I need you, more than I need anything else. I... I love you. I don't want anything but you. I don't _need _anything but you. And that is why," he stopped, "Claire Elizabeth Marie Foley, would you do me the extreme pleasure in becoming my wife?"

Claire didn't reply. The disappointment struck like a bolt of lightning and he sank slowly into his chair. But, then she let out a small giggle and looked back up to face him.

"I thought you'd never ask," she grinned.

"So, is that a...?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**AN: Right, I am back. I'm so, so, so sorry that it's been so long, but, well, you've got an update, which should make Clayton fans squeal! :D **

**Reviews much appreciated! :D **

**x**


	7. Chapter Six

Our Found Future

Chapter Six

_Keeping your feelings to yourself and be a difficult task to complete; if you lose your mind for a second in despair, then the true feelings tumble out. Especially with strong feelings. Hate; sadness; guilt. And love. But when keeping the secret of your emotions helps more than just yourself, but others, too, then it's all the more important._

Claire had never thought she'd get married. When she thought into her future and looked at the realistic options and outcome, she never saw herself with anybody. And although this didn't necessarily upset her, she knew for sure that a life without someone to lean on wasn't one she particularly wanted. But, she refused to think about it; her Mother had taught her well that she was perfectly capable to be independent and didn't need _anyone _in her life to fall back on. Besides, she was intelligent and could easily get by fine, on her own.

But, surprisingly, her life had turned out quite differently. After not even a term of University, she'd met the man who she was going to spend the rest of her life with- and she'd known it from the second they'd met.

She didn't want to spend her life with anyone else; she wanted all the time possible with Hershel. And, now, he really was the only person she'd ever be with.

After fully recovering from the explosion, Claire made her way to work, remembering her employer, Bill's, 'men' arriving at her doorstep several weeks ago, she wasn't quite sure whether she should bring up the encounter with Hawks, or not. Of course, he knew, anyway, but she wanted to question the matter. However, Bill was her boss and she had no right in questioning him, and, so, she decided to not say anything about the matter unless Bill brought the subject up himself.

Entering the new building where they would be working, after the Science University had been destroyed in the explosion, Claire noticed the smell of several different chemicals and gases (non-poisonous of course) as she passed through the Chemistry floor and smelt the metallic odour of blood (most likely animal) as she passed through the Biology floor, before arriving at the third floor; the Physics floor.

According to the letter she'd received, their lab would be in room P7- a room which she found easily, by following the long corridors, lined with numbered doors. Knowing their was no need to knock, the redhead opened the handle and walked in. And for the first time since she'd began her work with Bill and Dimitri, Claire was frightened to go into work.

But, she held her head high and walking into the new laboratory, nothing apart from the new room seemed to be different or unordinary. As had been done before, both Bill and Dimitri were there, standing by the counter with the pot of coffee standing behind them, with both of them drinking a cup of the coffee. Both of them greeted her with a smile and a nod and Dimitri, as he always had done and most likely always will do, offered her a drink and- as she'd always done- denied the offer with the same reply she always gave.

"You know I only drink tea, Dimitri," Claire shook her head.

"I can always hope," Dimitri replied, giving her a small laugh, "How are you?"

"I'm perfectly well," she answered in a normal tone as if nothing had ever happened to insure her to not be well.

"Good to here," Dimitri said.

"And yourself?" Claire questioned, walking over to the coat stand and hanging up her green jacket and picking up her white lab coat, which was also new.

"Never better," Dimitri answered.

"And you, Bill?" Claire asked.

"Hmm?" the man muttered, looking up from his coffee that had somehow distracted him. Either that, or he'd been lost in thought.

"How are you?" Claire repeated.

"Fine, of course," he seemed to snap, restlessly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," Claire replied, trying to ignore the bosses irritated tone, "So, what are we going to be working on now?"

"Well, we've been discussing several matters and I've drawn up several plans..." Bill began and launched into a conversation on all the things the world of science was currently studying and they could join and add to. Claire highly suspected them to all come from the same sponsor who had donated towards their previous work, but none of the suggested offers came anywhere near the excitement and impossibility of it. Then again, Claire certainly didn't want any chance of their last experiment to be repeated.

As Hawks was handing one of the blue prints to Claire, Dimitri noticed something on Claire's finger sparkle as it caught the light. Looking closer, he saw that it was a diamond. A diamond ring. What's more, it was on her engagement finger.

"Claire..." Dimitri began, gesturing towards the small piece of jewellery.

"Hmm? Oh!" Claire gasped, laughing, as she looked down at her finger, "Yes, well... I wasn't going to say anything, but..."

"You're engaged?!" Bill finished, in a slight state of shock.

Claire's cheeks grew the same crimson shade as her hair and she smiled, "Yes."

"To the... Letton... No, Layton, fellow?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Claire nodded, "That's him."

"Well," Bill shrugged, not caring much, "Congratulations, I suppose. Dimitri?"

"Hmm?" Dimitri had seemed to have disappeared out of the conversation and into his thoughts. His face was blank, but painful thoughts running through his eyes. Bill knew exactly what he was thinking and was quick to nudge him back into reality and with a quick gesture towards Claire, Dimitri turned and faced the redhead, "Oh, yes. Sorry. Congratulations, Claire."

**AN: I am so, so, so, so sorry. I'm terrible! I don't update for ages and then the update is barely three pages long (on word doc it is, anyway). I've had a bit of writer's block for this story, you see. With the Doctor Who fandom being thrown into jeopardy, I've been wanting to update my DW series only and, well, that's it, really. **

**Thanks for all the people sticking with me and especially the reviewers: The Mocking J and Amy Angel Allen! :) Also, this story's hit 1000 hits! Thank you to all who've read! Would be even better if you left a quick review! :D**

**x**


	8. Author's Note

**Right, before I begin I'd just like to thank all the people who have taken the time to review (for the last chapter: Melody The Superhero, The Mocking J and MrsCliveDove). Your support is immensely helpful and as readers, you probably know the encouragement reviewing gives. :)**

**However, I'm really not sure where this fic's going. Well, no, that's a stupid explanation. I know EXACTLY where this fic is going; I've planned out every single chapter. I just have been really struggling to update- I just can't get the words down on paper. **

**So many of you have been reading/reviewing and it has nothing to do with any of you, or whatever, it is simply just me and a rock, hard wall of writer's block.**

**Since I don't want to delete (AGAIN!) I've decided to put this story on hiatus for the time being. I'm not sure when I'll start writing and updating it again, but until then I will be continuing to write for my other Professor Layton stories and, of course, other fandoms. In this stories, place, I will be working on a Sherlock story- if you're a fan, then by all means, check it out. **

**Thank you. **

**Over and out~**

**Nikki**

**x **


End file.
